


Winter: New Year's Eve

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, New Year's Eve, Written in 2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises go both ways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter: New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed in 2000, left unaltered. First and always I need to thank Diana, you polished a piece of junk this time and made it into a real story. Thank you!! Series is dedicated to Chance for always find whatever I'm looking for! And to the wonderful ladies of Senad (too many to mention) but thank you for all the help--wine info, whine info and general silliness!

Blair was moving quickly towards insanity, and all it had taken to start the journey was a push and a grope from Jim Ellison, tease extraordinaire.

They had flirted with each other since practically the day they'd met, but this was something new, something serious. There were long looks, even longer than usual, being exchanged over meals and across rooms. Looks that spoke of interest and appraisal. Blair was sure that Jim had even winked at him once across the bullpen. The casual touches Jim was prone to giving could now only be called caresses. No casual touch had ever lasted so long. But it was what happened that morning in the kitchen that made Blair all too sure that the teasing was reaching a pinnacle. 

He'd been standing at the kitchen counter, spreading jam on his bagel when Jim had walked past him, except instead of just passing by, Jim had lingered. Awareness swept over Blair as he heard and felt Jim sniff near his ear, a long, deep inhalation that left Blair frozen in anticipation. Then Jim's hand was right against his lower back, just above his belt; the caress was warm and sent shivers up and down Blair's spine. When Jim finally did move away, Blair had clearly felt Jim's hard cock rub against an ass cheek. 

It was driving Blair insane-the sniffing, the touching, the watching. It took every bit of willpower the younger man had to not throw, or attempt to throw, Jim to the floor and kiss him into oblivion. What his lust addled brain didn't realize was that Jim was approaching the edge of his own control even faster. 

The closer he got to Blair, the closer he wanted to get. Jim was like a junkie in pursuit of a hit, ever more desperate to smell the clean scent of his Guide, to watch his pulse race in the hollow of his throat when he felt Jim's nearness, to hear the harsh breathing as arousal swept over the younger man, to touch Blair's warm skin and imagine the way it would tremble during orgasm. The only sense he hadn't consumed Blair with was taste, and the sheer thought of what that would be like was enough to drive Jim straight to a secluded place using every bit of his self control, and his own right hand, to try to find relief. But it still wasn't enough; Jim needed the real thing. 

Soon. 

* * *

Blair was a planner, from his education to the weekly dinner menus, so with the resolve of a general planning a campaign against an enemy, he began to plan the seduction of his Sentinel. 

He began with what didn't work. Tossing out all the trite ideas, as well as the ones he'd used before with no results, Blair knew this seduction had to be foolproof; his entire existence depended on it. 

Little did he know, but at the very instant he sat at his desk at Rainier and began to write, across town, Jim was making some plans of his own. 

* * *

Standing at the top of the stairs, Jim mentally went over his check list. Clean sheets? Yes. New tube of Wet? Oh, yes. Condoms? Yes. Candles? Yes. CD player? Ready. Upstairs was perfect. 

He checked himself out in the full-length mirror in his closet-black chinos and a burgundy sweater. Deciding he passed, Jim closed the closet door and headed downstairs for a final check. 

The room was warm and inviting. There were a number of candles scattered around on virtually every flat surface, and the fire crackled merrily, combining with the candles to light the room softly, intimately, and fill it with the subtle fragrance of holly berries. The kitchen table was set with the good china and crystal, and a bottle of champagne was chilling in the ice bucket, ready for them to celebrate the new year in style. 

Only one thing was missing. Even as that thought fluttered through Jim's desire framed mind, he heard the familiar rumble of the Corvair as it drove up their street. 

* * *

Blair was nervous. And excited. And scared. It wasn't every day he decided to seduce his best friend. But then it wasn't every day his best friend rubbed an erection against his ass. No, Blair was sure he was reading all the signals right. He hoped. 

Taking the stairs, Blair mentally reviewed his plan. It was infallible. He would be charming and flirty and, by the end of the evening, Jim would be putty in his hands. With a final prayer to the gods that watch out over anthropologists and Shamans (even those with infallible plans), Blair opened the door to the loft. 

* * *

Moments earlier, Jim had been standing near the balcony, listening to Blair slowly make his way upstairs. He heard the rapid heartbeat and quickening breaths, and his heart sunk. Blair didn't want to come home to him. He'd read all the signs wrong. 

Facing away from the door, Jim didn't see the expression of happiness on Blair's face when he opened it. Blair took in the whole picture-the candles, the fire, the formally set table. Oh yeah! He was in the right place. 

Dropping his backpack by the door, he shrugged off his jacket and dropped his keys in the basket, all the while keeping an eye on his roommate. Realizing that Jim hadn't acknowledged his presence, Blair was suddenly very unsure of his next move. 

Nervously unzipping his backpack, he withdrew two bags and set them on the counter. The silence was killing him. Blair didn't know what to do next. 

"Jim," he called softly. 

Jim turned slightly, more a reflexive response to his Guide's voice than a desire to see the fear and revulsion he felt sure he'd find in Blair's eyes. 

"I-I brought dinner," Blair stammered out, unsure of himself now in the deafening silence, "but I see you..." 

The silence once again filled the room, chilling both their hearts. They continued to stand, a widening gulf of fear separating them, the continuing silence heart breaking. 

Finally, Jim spoke softly, "It was supposed to be a surprise." 

Blair looked around again, nodding in agreement. Jim had wanted to surprise him with a nice dinner and share a quiet evening, that much was clear, but what happened to change that? Jim had wanted this, so what made him change his mind? Obviously, it was something Blair had done, or not done. Thinking over his actions since walking in, Blair couldn't think of a single thing. But something. Wait! Jim was already turned away, shut off by the time Blair had closed the door, so it had to be before...Shit! Of course, Jim had picked up on Blair's nervousness and had mistaken it for rejection. With a rush of affection, Blair shook his head. Leave it to Jim to scare both of them to death over nothing. 

Smiling broadly, Blair finally spoke, "I love surprises, Jim." 

Turning his head sharply in Blair's direction, Jim's eyes locked on Blair's smiling face. He knew he couldn't keep his secret any longer. He had to know, either way, to maintain his sanity. 

"Then this should really be a surprise," Jim said dryly, "I'm gay, and I'm in love with you." 

Never for even the briefest of moments did Blair's smile falter or his vitals fluctuate. 

"That makes what I have to say easier," Blair said, his smile brightening even more, if that were possible, "I'm in love with you, too." 

It only took two steps from each of them, and they were in each other's arms. Their lips met, and for the first time, Jim tasted the man he loved, devouring every flavor like a man starved. All Blair could do was hold on as his lover kissed him senseless. It was the single most exhilarating experience of his young life. 

Finally, they broke apart, twin smiles on their faces-hearts full of joy, rapture, exaltation, every blissful emotion either could imagine. It was life. It was love. It was everything. 

"Any more surprises I should know about?" Blair asked huskily. 

Leaning in to whisper hotly in his lover's ear, "I'd really like to take you upstairs and make love with you." 

Bumping his erection against Jim's, Blair smiled, "That's _not_ a surprise." 

Taking Blair's hand, Jim led the younger man over to the kitchen table and uncovered one of the dishes. 

"You bought me tongue?" Blair said, helping himself to a bite. 

"And you bought me Wonderburger." 

"Well, I know how much you like it." 

"Yeah," Jim said before wrapping his arms around Blair once more, "but I like you more." 

Their lips met again, gentler this time, savoring. Jim separated the taste of both types of tongue until it was only Blair he was tasting. Senses spiraling, Jim focused his attention to his hands as they caressed the much loved body in his arms. Moving down to nibble on Blair's neck, Jim wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. 

"How about giving me some more tongue?" Blair asked, breathlessly. 

"I thought that's what I was doing," Jim murmured against Blair's throat. 

"Mmm...upstairs, Jim. Now!" 

Pulling away from his soon to be lover, Jim smiled devilishly. 

"Race ya!" 

Blair headed quickly for the stairs, while Jim gathered a few provisions before heading up. He handed the bottle of wine, a nice Beaujolais, to Blair while he set the plate of tongue on the bedside table next to the Wonderburger bag. 

"For afterwards," Jim answered the unspoken question in Blair's eyes. 

Giving Blair barely enough time to set the wine bottle on the dresser, Jim pounced. Two layers of shirt were ripped off and thrown down the stairs. Blair laughed at Jim's hastiness, but felt his own desire starting to spin out of control. With barely controlled lust, Blair yanked Jim's sweater over his head then, with surprising strength, he grabbed the collar of Jim's under shirt and ripped it straight down the middle. 

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Sandburg," Jim threatened. 

"Make me, Ellison," Blair countered. 

Jim manhandled (Jimhandled) Blair until the younger man's knees hit the edge of the bed. Smiling, Jim gave him a push. Blair tried to grab Jim's arms for balance, but it was too sudden and too late, and Blair bounced as he landed on the soft mattress. 

Climbing over his lover, Jim placed his hands on either side of Blair's chest then leaned in to kiss the upturned lips. Slowly Jim explored Blair's neck, kissing and licking, occasionally using just the edges of his teeth, recording every sound and reaction. His ultimate fantasy was coming true, and he wasn't going to rush it. 

He spent a long time tasting Blair's nipples, loving the sounds he made when Jim sucked particularly hard. Blair was almost incoherent with need by the time Jim reached the button on his blue jeans, but Jim paused, needing confirmation one more time. 

"Blair?" 

"Do it, Jim! Please touch me." 

Jim quickly stripped off the confining jeans, and then stood to remove his own pants. He felt Blair's eyes watch his every move, a visual caress that made his blood boil and his cock even harder. When Jim returned to the bed, he rearranged them so they were lying side by side, touching at lips, chest and groin. 

"Look at me, Chief." 

Blue met blue, and fire crackled between them. 

"Have you ever done this before, sweetheart?" Jim whispered. 

"No," Blair answered, shaking his head. "Show me?" 

"My pleasure," Jim murmured before dipping his head to kiss Blair again. 

Losing themselves in kisses, every inch of skin that was within reach was caressed, nipples were tweaked and asses were cupped. It was only when Blair's hand tentatively gripped Jim's throbbing cock, that the kisses ended. 

"Mmm...yes, baby, like that," Jim encouraged as Blair's hand took a firmer grip, "harder." 

Seizing Blair's burning hot erection, Jim showed his lover how he liked to be touched, each tutoring the other to their mutual pleasure. Desire and need made their first coupling short, but intensely spiritual. When Jim felt his lover's approaching orgasm, he had to have one final thing. 

"Open your eyes," he requested softly. 

At that moment the orgasm hit. Blair opened his eyes and locked them on Jim's. The pure pleasure and undeniable love that flowed between them was enough to push Jim over the edge as well, and they came together, trembling in each other's arms. Blissful. 

After some cuddling, Jim cleaned them, and they ate their cold dinner. Cold Wonderburger wasn't very good, but Jim was too happy to notice, busily sharing Blair's glass of the Beaujolais and sneaking little nibbles of tongue-both kinds. 

Later, lying wrapped in each other's arms, Blair whispered, "So, you got any more surprises up your sleeve?" 

Shaking his head, "Not at the moment, Chief. Guess we'll just have to leave the rest of the surprises in the family up to you." 

With a mischievous grin on his face, Blair sat upright and said, "Well, not that you mention it..." 

The end of Winter. 


End file.
